Wenn uns die Sonne im Stich lässt
by Sakura-the real
Summary: Das Licht des Mondes wird nich rein und unschuldig sein.


**Titel: Wenn uns die Sonne im Stich lässt  
Autor: Sakura  
Disc: Nichts meins.  
Widmung: Geht an die liebe Raini-Mausi!!!  
PG-13  
Zusammenfassung:  
Das Licht des Mondes wird nicht rein und unschuldig sein.  
Die befleckte Sichel wird uns das Böse bringen.  
Unsere toten Hüllen abermals in den Tod treiben.**

P.S.: Eventuelle Taschentuchgefahr!!!

Wenn uns die Sonne im Stich lässt by Sakura

Die Sonne am Horizont wird sich in die Tiefe senken.  
Selbst in dieser Situation sehne ich mich nach den prächtigen Farben, die der Sonnenuntergang für uns bereithält.  
Wenn sich der Himmel rötlich färbt. Wenn das Licht erlischt. Wenn die Sonne untergeht......wird sie unsere Hoffnung mitnehmen.  
Und ohne Hoffnung sind wir eine leere, tote Hülle.  
Nicht imstande zu atmen. Zu denken. Ohne Möglichkeit, ins Leben zurückzukehren.  
Und dieser eine Moment, zwischen Sonnenuntergang und der Geburt des Mondes wird sich in die Länge ziehen.  
Wird nicht enden wollen.  
All die Sterne, die unsere Vorfahren innerhalb von Jahrhunderten benannt haben, werden nicht mehr wie selbstverständlich am Himmel erscheinen.  
Das Licht des Mondes wird nicht rein und unschuldig sein.  
Die befleckte Sichel wird uns das Böse bringen.  
Unsere toten Hüllen abermals in den Tod treiben.  
Das Böse wird uns nicht foltern, wie die Menschheit sich gegenseitig, in dem Glauben, durch Schmerzen möge alles wieder rein werden.  
Die Dunkelheit wird uns zusehen lassen, wie sie dunkler wird.  
Wie sie eine Farbe annimmt, die alles Gesehene nicht zustande gebracht hat.  
Sie wird ihre frevlerischen Taten vollbringen.  
Unsere Augen, die tot, doch nicht geschlossen sind, werden das Grauen wiederspiegeln.  
Unser Münder werden Gebete aussprechen, an die ihre Seelen nicht geglaubt haben.  
Unsere Ohren, Laute hören, deren Tonlage jenseits dessen liegen, dem wir gewachsen sind.  
Und man wird uns das Leben fühlen lassen, bevor man es uns grausam wieder entwendet.

Wie schön solch ein Anblick doch sein kann.  
Wenn nicht alles so gekommen wäre, würde ich darüber nur glücklich lächeln.  
Eine leichte Brise weht mir sanft ins Gesicht. Streicht mir liebevoll die schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
Ich schließe meine Augen. Genieße diese vertrauliche Berührung.  
Die tiefen Wunden, die nun ein Teil meines Körpers sind, haben nur ein leichtes Pochen hinterlassen.  
Es ist Sommer. Und die Luft ist schwül.  
Angenehm, obwohl mein Herz von einer eisigen Klaue umklammert wird.  
Aber ich glaube, dir ist auch kalt. Vielleicht sogar mehr als mir.  
Deine Finger halten meine immer noch fest und ich fühle dieselbe Kälte an mir hoch kriechen, die auch deinen Körper beherrscht.  
Ich kann meinen Blick nicht vom Horizont wenden. Er ist am Leben und strahlt mir noch in voller Pracht entgegen. Ich möchte ihn genauso in Erinnerung haben. Die Freiheit. Das Leben.  
Auch dich möchte ich in deiner vollkommenen Schönheit im Gedächtnis behalten. Ich will mich in meinen letzten Momenten an deine Seele erinnern. Nicht an deinen steifen, leblosen Körper.  
Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bin, aber ich habe das Gefühl, tot zu sein.  
Jeder Augenblick dauert so lange, obwohl ich mir wünsche, dass alles endlich vorbei ist.  
Es ist, als wäre ich taub und stumm und würde nicht einmal existieren.  
Ich kann nur zusehen, wie sich die wenigen Blätter an den Ästen der Baumkronen, sanft schaukelnd im Wind wiegen.  
Ich kann mir nur die Erlösung ersehnen und doch versuchen, mich eben davon abzuhalten.  
Wenn sich der Himmel verdunkelt....wird er uns endgültig ins Verderben stürzen.  
Er, der das personifizierte Böse ist.Er, der mir nach dem Leben trachtet und sich zum Zeitvertreib unzählige Seelen anderer nimmt.  
Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.  
Wir haben nicht aufgrund unserer schlechten Vorbereitung verloren. Oder wegen Mangels an Waffen.  
Wir haben verloren, weil wir im Leben schwach sind. Und weil wir das endlich erkennen müssen.  
Die Menschen sagen, das Gute siegt immer.  
Eine verdrehte Wahrheit.  
Der Sieg der Guten Seite besteht darin, vielleicht einmal im Leben wahres, reines Glück empfunden zu haben.  
Ist dies Wert, zu sterben?  
Ja, das ist es.  
Dieser eine glücklich Moment ist dem Leben höhergestellt.  
Werde ich nun glücklich sterben?  
Nein. Keinesfalls. Denn ich sitze wieder inmitten von Leichen.  
Leichen, die mir vor geraumer Zeit vertraut haben. Die auf mich gebaut haben, bis ich fast darunter zusammengebrochen bin.  
Ich kann ihr anklagendes Gemurmel hören. Aber das ist unwichtig.  
Alles was zählt.......existiert nicht mehr.  
Die Sonne ist nun nur noch ein dünner Streifen.  
Das Schwarz verbreitet sich, wie glänzender Satinstoff über unseren Planeten.  
Die Luft ist schmerzhaft kalt und es schmerzt in meinen Lungen, wenn ich sie einatme.  
Ich lächle dem Tod und damit der Erlösung nicht entgegen.  
Auch verzweifle ich nicht, aufgrund des nahenden Unterganges.  
Ich erwarte nur sehnsüchtig die Strafe für mein Versagen.

ICH ERWARTE KOMMIS


End file.
